5 Lies Ron Weasley Told Himself
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. 5 mentiras que Ron ha pensado: me habría gustado ser hijo único, ella no es hermosa, ella le quiere más, yo les protegeré, no tengo miedo a morir.


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo una traducción que llevo preparando desde hace unas semanas. La verdad es que me fascinó y no he podido (ni querido) evitar ponerme a traducir el fic al momento. Para mí, es una obra maestra sobre Ron y sus pensamientos que repasa perfectamente sus mayores inseguridades y que nos muestra cómo fue madurando.  
**

**Sin más, espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice con este one-shot. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de libowie, yo sólo me he encargado de traducirlo.  
_**

* * *

Cinco mentiras que Ron ha pensado.

_Me habría gustado ser hijo único_

_Ella no es hermosa._

_Ella lo ama más._

_Yo les protegeré._

_No tengo miedo a morir._

**1. Me habría gustado ser hijo único.**

-¡Charlie! Perdona, cariño, quería decir Fre...ah, Geor...oh, no importa quién sea, ven aquí, por favor.

-Ron, mamá. Mi nombre es Ron.

-Sé cuál es tu nombre, Ronald-dijo la señora Weasley, mientras le pasaba a su hijo menor una pila de ropa planchada-. Sé un buen hijo y hazte cargo de estas ropas de tus hermanos, ¿de acuerdo? Ya deberían estar guardadas en los baúles, siendo la hora que es.

-Mamá-Ron comenzó sofocado por la cantidad de ropa que llegaba hasta su nariz-. ¿Puedo ir a Hogwarts mañana con los demás?

La señora Weasley respondió mientras añadía un poco más de ropa a los brazos de Ron:

-Ahora te necesitamos en casa para cuidar de tu hermana.

-¡Pero no es justo!-la ropa se balanceó peligrosamente.

-Creí haberte dicho que te fueras y le dieras esta ropa a tus hermanos-dijo la señora Weasley, dándole una mirada severa que indicaba que no habría más discusión al respecto.

-No soy un elfo doméstico, mamá-Ron murmuró enfadado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Ron se dio la vuelta, molesto, y bajó las escaleras cuando escuchó a su madre agregar-: Y asegúrate de que cuiden de ella porque será tuya algún día.

-Por supuesto-escupió entre dientes, su ira crecía al mismo ritmo que subía las escaleras-. A veces me gustaría...

-¿Hmm? No murmures, cariño.

Ron se volvió y gritó:

-Me habría gustado ser hijo único-utilizó su voz más fuerte, en parte porque ella le había dicho que no murmurase y también para ver si, por una vez, alguien le escuchaba.

-¡RON BILIUX WEASLEY!-gritó mientras Ron se daba la vuelta rápidamente y subía las escaleras, arrastrando la ropa detrás de él con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Se había acordado de su nombre.

**2. Ella no es hermosa.**

Así que es un vestido.

Eso es todo, la verdad. Sólo es un vestido azul lo que su mejor amiga lleva puesto. No hay nada raro en ello, no es como si importara. Bueno, quizá habría que tener en cuenta la forma en la que el vestido se extiende por el suelo cuando se mueve. Pero sólo porque tiene miedo de que tropiece.

Y el pelo es bonito, pensó. Diferente. Especialmente, la forma en la que su pelo se riza en la nuca...Y las mejillas, sonrosadas como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo al sol, y su sonrisa, un poco demasiado tonta para una chica tan lista como ella, y su cintura, ajustada por una cinta, y su pequeña mano, tomada de la enorme de ese búlgaro...

Esa chica es guapa pero a la vez no lo es. Es muy diferente a Hermione.

No es como si Hermione no fuese hermosa. _Su _Hermione debido a la importancia que tenía para él. Pero la prefería cuando no se comportaba como si tuviese treinta y un años.

A él le gustaba como su risa dejaba salir el vaho en el aire frío de Hogsmade, cuando echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y la sacudía. Le encanta el choque de su mano contra la nariz de Malfoy. Le encanta cuando frunce la nariz, al acceder finalmente a dejarle copiar, y cuando su pelo está recogido y puede ver su cara. Tiene una cara bonita, incluso cuando tiene miedo y frunce el ceño y sus labios se tensan. Ella lo hace, tener esa mirada tensa cuando se asusta mucho, lo sabe porque...

-¡Harry, Ron!-Hermione rodeó su mesa, sin aliento.

Sonrió con una sonrisa que no era habitual y sus ojos se deslizaron a lo largo de su brazo hasta llegar a los familiares huesos de su muñeca. Él mira cómo habla animadamente con Harry y remarca lo que puede ver en su cara. Cuando ella se ríe, es una risa aguda, y su cabeza se queda recta y la boca la abre demasiado, lo que es un poco tonto, la verdad. Pero sus mejillas están rosas como cuando hace frío y él niega con la cabeza y se obliga a hacer el esfuerzo de reconocerlo.

Por debajo de ese maquillaje, esa chica es bonita. Preciosa, incluso. Pero no lo es, sin embargo. ¡Ella es su mejor amiga! Bueno, lo es cuando no baila con cualquier payaso...pero no es como si le importara.

Bueno, tal vez le importaba un poco.

**3. Ella lo quiere más.**

Ron miró por la ventana.

Hacía frío afuera, algo así como "mira mi brazo que se me va a caer y romperse, congelado" lo que hacía la situación aún más solitaria. No se dan cuenta de que está afuera. No parece importarles siquiera.

Hablan con una taza de té caliente en las manos. Ron puede ver el vapor, e imagina la sensación en el rostro. Ahora el frío es más difícil de soportar.

Suelta un suspiro que rompe el aire a su alrededor. No hace ningún ruido.

Son acompañados por la escarcha acumulada en la ventana. Una imagen de la felicidad. Harry, con sus gafas y su mirada que parece decir "soy huérfano", siendo una celebridad, con todo su talento y su coraje. Habla de esa manera extraña que tiene y que es sólo suya. Ron frunció el ceño a través del cristal. Ella quiere a Harry. ¿A quién no le encantaría?

Ella, junto con su sensibilidad, su lado encantador que surge cuando no está ocupada, molestando todo el rato. La forma en que mira a Harry provoca celos, que laten en su pecho. Una mezcla de compasión y admiración por El Niño que Vivió.

Ron sabe que ella quiere a Harry. Pero también lo quiere a él, por supuesto. Sin embargo, es diferente. Siente más por Harry. Ella le prefiere. Ron no puede culparla, después de todo, este es Harry Potter.

¿Y quién es él? El niño que está de pie, en el frío. El niño que no es tan bueno como sus hermanos.

El niño que es el mejor amigo de Harry.

Harry dijo algo y ella suelta una carcajada, Ron no necesitaba oír para saberlo. Su sonrisa se extiende y los dos se ríen, con las manos alrededor de las tazas de té. Los ojos de Harry se llenan de lágrimas con bastante rapidez, pero Ron no ve más que los brazos, que pasan sobre la mesa y rodean sus hombros. Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de repente, entrando en la cocina caliente.

-¿Mamá?

La señora Weasley soltó a Harry con una mirada desesperada al ver a su hijo menor.

-¿Sí, querido?

-Estoy en casa.

**4. Yo les protegeré.**

-Tenemos que ir con él.

-Hmm-dijo Ron. No confiaba en su voz.

-Quiero decir, él nos necesita. Por supuesto que nos necesita-Hermione se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentada, recorrió la habitación y se volvió a sentar exactamente en el mismo lugar-. Es una locura pensar que pueda hacerlo solo.

-No creo que lo consiguiera.

-Pero lo intentará, ¿no crees?-Ron se quedó pensativo mientras Hermione se paseaba retorciendo las manos-. Y no debemos dejarlo, ¿no te parece? Tratándose de él, es decir, sabes que intentará...No debemos dejar que se vaya. No se puede ir.

Ron siguió en silencio, sus ojos fijos en la colcha.

-¿No dices nada?

Silencio.

-¡No podemos!-dijo, y su voz se quebró.

-¿Entonces has terminado?

La cabeza de Hermione se elevó ante la repentina pregunta de Ron, y volvió a levantarse, caminando por la habitación.

-¿Bromeas? Esta es la decisión más importante que alguna vez hemos tenido que tomar, ¿y tu bromeas? En serio, Ron.

-He tomado mi decisión.

-¡Oh, de verdad!-sus ojos lanzaban rayos y él miró a sus pies.

-Sí.

Se sentó en la cama, aturdida y puso la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-Lo sé-fue bajo y murmurado, pero Ron escuchó.

-Mira, tenemos que mantenernos juntos, eso es lo más importante. Hice una promesa...

Hermione levantó la cabeza.

-¿A quién?

-A mí-dijo Ron, con cautela. Piensa en ese momento, hacía unas semanas, cuando estaba de pie junto al féretro de un hombre al que su propio padre respetaba más que a ningún otro. Un hombre que mantuvo a su amigo vivo por seis años. Si él, uno de los mejores hombres de todos los que Ron conocía, podía morir, ¿qué evitaría la muerte de unos niños?

Sin Dumbledore, ¿quién los protegería?

Pero él siempre había sabido la respuesta. Harry era el Elegido, y Hermione la Inteligente. Y, bueno, él podría ser el Protector. Al menos, podía intentarlo.

_Yo les protegeré. No importa lo que pase, lo prometo. Nunca les voy a abandonar._

Y Ron reconoce que nunca tendrá que decírselo porque ni siquiera pensaba sobrevivir a esa guerra, y una tumba siempre dice la verdad.

**5. No tengo miedo a morir.**

Hay un momento durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, en el que el cerebro de Ron se toma un descanso del caos y una cuestión totalmente lógica surge: _¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? _

Y una voz le responde que podría morir.

Sería frío y húmedo y, agotado de todas las batallas, caería de rodillas riéndose de sí mismo, porque había luchado sólo para no morir. Honestamente, cree que sería como una larga siesta, y después del año que había pasado, se merecía una siesta.

Pero como no sabía muy bien cómo actuar de otra manera diferente, sólo continua funcionando (sólo que ahora es como una gran juego llamado "Abre-La-Cámara-Y-Destruye-Los-Horcruxes-Así-Quizá -Puedas-Salvar-El-Mundo, y es casi divertido, como el ajedrez). Ve a Hermione mirándolo como si fuese valiente y le entran ganas de reír pero no lo hace porque ella creería que está loco.

Dentro de la Cámara, ella toma su mano y le da una sensación de tranquilidad que se lleva lejos las sombras. Con su mano en la de ella, Ron piensa: _ tal vez, sería un poco triste morir, Quizá echaría de menos algunas cosas._

Pero el pensamiento desaparece cuando Hermione suelta su mano para tomar un diente afilado y oyen una explosión que viene de arriba. Ron se entrega voluntariamente a la esperanza, decidiendo que en la guerra es demasiado peligrosa como para perderla.

Cuando salen de la Cámara, se une a la lucha con una sensación de paz, y es un bonito contraste. Sus brazos están llenos de venenosas armas y corre a lo largo de los pasillos y piensa en todas las cosas que nunca disfrutó plenamente y que quiere soñar con, al menos, alguna de esas cosas de tomar esa larga siesta que el mundo le había prometido.

Una vida siendo el bueno, combatiendo a los malos, muriendo por sus amigos...Eso debería garantizar buenos sueños, ¿no?

El rostro de Harry entra en su campo de visión y Ron miró a sus dos mejores amigos, y sonrió, verdaderamente sonrió, antes de que un dolor agudo se disparara directamente en su pecho. La idea de que había sido alcanzado por una maldición se formó en su mente, antes de que se diera cuenta de que el dolor fue sólo la reacción de su corazón, al pensar que sería la última vez que vería esas caras.

_No tengo miedo de morir, _se dijo tercamente, y una voz le responde: _lo tienes._

Pero Ron no quería tener miedo, no quería salir de ese lugar imprudente que había creado en su cabeza. Mira a Hermione y trata de recordar cada pequeña cosa sobre ella pero lo único que le viene a la cabeza es el P.E.D.D.O.

Ron casi se ríe de lo absurdo que es pasar sus últimos momentos pensando en elfos domésticos, pero recuerda a Dobby y decide que él debe morir ese día, que no quiere que nadie más muera por él. Afirma, y en el tiempo atrapado en un segundo, los labios de Hermione se estrellan contra los suyos.

Y de repente, hay tantas razones para vivir.

_Quizá me iba a perder algunas cosas._

_Sí, me las perdería._

* * *

Lo realmente divertido de las mentiras, tal y como Ron Weasley puede decirte, es que suelen convertirse en realidad.

* * *

**5. No tengo miedo a morir.**

-Mi hijo. _Mi hijo-_dijo Arthur Weasley con voz lastimera, Ron se dio cuenta más tarde de que su padre estaba en la tumba de Fred. Sin embargo, le llamó, a él.

-Estoy aquí, papá-gruñe, y miró con gran dificultad a su padre, quien ni se inmutó ante las palabras.

La mano de Arthur recayó sobre el hombro de Ron y su agarre es increíblemente fuerte. Ron no se encuentra especialmente preocupado por el dolor físico. Inclina la cabeza, pero sólo un poco: no puede soportar la idea de ver las flores dejadas en la hierba y el nombre grabado en piedra. Como si Fred hubiese querido que le enviaran flores.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?-preguntó Arthur, mirando siempre hacia abajo.

-Por accidente.

Una pausa, y Arthur sonrió un poco.

-Es el aniversario-explicó Ron casualmente.

-Oh-dijo.

Otro silencio, seguido de un:

-¿Cómo lo lleva George?

-Bueno, ha dejado de hablar con espejos-dijo Ron, con tono travieso. Al ver que su padre no se reía, continuó en un tono más suave-. No muy bien. Mamá le llamó Fred esta mañana.

-Ya veo.

-Dijo el ciego-dijo Ron, y esta vez una clara sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Arthur. Fred siempre decía eso.

-Escucha-comenzó Arthur, la mirada desesperada-. Quizá deberías pensar en quedarte en casa por un tiempo. Tu habitación no va a desaparecer y le haría bien a tu madre que...

-Papá-es todo lo que Ron necesita para darse cuenta de que ha pillado a su padre en un raro momento de debilidad.

Un suspiro profundo.

-Lo sé. Tienes que estar donde ellos están, Harry y...-se centró en la última palabra-Hermione. Sólo sería tan...agradable. Tenerte cerca de mí, donde sé que estás...

-¿A salvo?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Ron cambió su peso de un pie a otro, incómodo de mantener esta conversación con su padre acerca de algo tan doloroso. Pero su padre quiere hacerlo entender: después de todo lo que pasó, Ron debe entender que lo más espantoso no es su propia muerte, si no la de las personas que amamos.

-No temas, papá. Yo no tengo miedo a morir. Ya no-no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Él asiente con la cabeza otra vez.

-Por supuesto que no tienes miedo-dijo, sorprendiendo a Ron-. Fred estará allí.

**4. Yo les protegeré.**

El año en el que Hugo tenía diez, Ron perdió finalmente su sangre fría.

Hermione supuso que debía haberlo esperado. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Esstaban en el Bosque de Dean, al final de su viaje anual, sólo cuatro de ellos y los niños. Se había convertido en una tradición implícita después de la guerra, un lugar donde la esperanza volvió y donde el perdón se encontraba en cada rama y caía con cada hoja.*

Ese año en particular, era el último antes de que Hugo fuese a Hogwarts con los otros niños y, desesperado por no encajar, acepto un reto con James: saltar al estanque, desnudo y en mitad de la noche.

Fue un reto estúpido. No era peligroso, en realidad, cuando un medallón no trata de estrangularte y la temperatura no te congela hasta la muerte. Todo esto era para divertirse. Era como su tío Harry en muchos aspectos (siempre buscando una aventura) y mucho más como su padre en el resto de cosas (me divierto con los chicos antes de que ellos se diviertan conmigo) Hugo se desnudó rápidamente y corrió a través del bosque, listo para saltar al lago, antes de despertar a los padres o a las chicas.

James y Albus le siguieron riendo, ambos echando un vistazo nervioso a la oscuridad. Hugo se zambulló y su cabeza fue cubierta por el agua. Abrió los ojos para mirar alrededor. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Hugo nadó por debajo de la superficie oscura del agua hasta la orilla. Rápidamente, sacó la cabeza del agua, olvidando por un momento el secretismo de lo que estaban haciendo, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, tal y como lo haría un alma en pena y Albus sintió sus rodillas temblar. Hugo tomó consciencia de su oportunidad de atrapar a Albus y lo tiró al agua.

James dejó escapar una carcajada y estaba a punto de salpicar cuando hubo un grito:

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?-el bramido los congeló y un par de fuertes brazos sacaron a Hugo del agua.

-Papá-casi se atragantó antes de que Ron se sumergiera de un salto y cogiera a los otros dos niños y los sacara del agua. Albus escupió el agua que había tragado cuando Ron lo había sacado y el rostro de Hugo entró en competencia con su pelo para ver cuál podría estar más rojo.

Mientras Ron llevaba a los niños a tierra, el ruido había despertado al resto de la familia y todos acudieron a la orilla del lago.

-Papá, papá no...¡estoy desnudo!-gritó Hugo y Ron intentó tumbarlo de nuevo en el suelo. Hermione, al escuchar esas palabras, tomó su varita y murmuró _accio toalla._

-Bueno, ¡pues entonces ponte unos putos pantalones!-gritó Ron en respuesta, indignado. Hermione envolvió a Hugo con la toalla y lo puso en su regazo para consolarlo pero él la rechazo.

-Ron, por favor, los niños...-comenzó Hermione, acusando su vocabulario.

Fue interrumpida por Ginny, agarrando contra ella a un aterrorizado Albus, que miraba a Ron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?¿¡Cómo tratas así a los niños!?

-Pensé...pensé-balbuceó Ron, mirando a su alrededor, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

-¿Qué pensaste?

-Que estaban, que podrían haberse...¿ahogado?-respondió, aturdido.

-¿Ahogado?

-Ginny, no...-Harry intervino, colocándose entre ella y su hermano-. No lo entiendes.

-Debido a que ninguno de vosotros me lo ha explicado-susurró, mirándoles profundamente herida.

Ron se rascó el cuello, tirando de su suéter con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Hermione se las arregló para mantenerlo quieto (¡Ron, Ron, para, no hay nada!) Ron parpadeó y miró a su hijo, que respiraba con dificultad (pero sin gafas, sin cicatrices, sin pelo negro desordenado) y volvió a la realidad con un fuerte grito que sólo lo empeoró todo. Pateó la piedra más cercana a él con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y Lily tuvo que saltar fuera de su camino.

Hermione le dio una mirada triste a Harry y Ginny, la mujer supo lo que tenía que hacer y se hizo cargo de los niños, dejando al trío a la orilla del lago.

-Estaba dormido-gruñó-, y cuando los escuché pensé que era Harry, pensé...yo...

-Sssh-alivió Hermione, le abrazó aunque él mantenía la cabeza en sus manos.

-Tengo que protegerlos. Al igual que a Harry. Te prometo que lo haré.

Harry lanzó una piedra al agua.

-La guerra ha terminado, Ron. No hay que proteger a nadie, se acabó.

-Yo les protegeré.

Hermione apoyó la frente contra su pelo mojado.

-Lo sé.

Y el resto de su vida, el les protegerá.

**3. Ella le quiere más.**

Saciado de su cena de Navidad, Ron busca un lugar en el que descansar. Con toda la familia reunida, queda poco sitio en la Madriguera pero su madre siempre insiste en que estén todos durante las fiestas. "Calidez" fue la palabra que usó. (Hermione le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie la palabra que ella utilizó cuando se dio en la espinilla al tratar de levantarse de la mesa)

Los ojos de Ron se dirigen directamente a Harry, y coge un trozo de pastel de la mesa y se movió hasta colocarse justo al lado de su mejor amigo.

-¡Ron!-protestó Ginny desde la derecha y giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermana.

-Gin-saluda. Ella le mira mal y Ron fija sus ojos en ella, sin comprender.

-¿De verdad eres tan lento?-exclama, y Hermione contesta a su pregunta con un "Hmm", sin apartar la mirada de su libro. Harry ríe.

-Estás sentado entre nosotros, hombre.

Ron mira a Harry sin comprender.

-Pero siempre me siento aquí, este es mi lugar.

-¡Yo también he vivido aquí! ¡Esta es mi casa tanto como la tuya!

-Bueno, y Harry es tan amigo mío como tuyo.

-Soy su esposa.

Lily para en plena partida de Snap Explosivo para reír.

-Bueno, pero yo, Harry y Hermione...

-Harry, Hermione y yo-corrige Rose.

-Hemos vivido un sinnúmero de aventuras y nos salvamos los unos a los otros muchas veces. Tenemos un vínculo que no puedes llegar a comprender.

-Oh, Ginny y yo también hemos vivido algunas aventuras-dijo Harry sugestivamente y James gimió y se tapó los oídos con las manos. Hugo dejó de jugar al ajedrez y miró frenéticamente alrededor con la sensación de haberse perdido algo. Ginny se puso de pie para besar a Harry detrás de la cabeza pero Ron se lo impidió. Se volvió hacia Harry, indignado.

-¡Es mi hermana!

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi esposa.

Ginny trató de levantarse triunfalmente pero tuvo que luchar un poco para conseguir salir del sofá demasiado ocupado.

-Harry era huérfano, pero debes aceptar el hecho de que él ahora tiene una familia y ya no te necesita todo el tiempo.

-¡Gracias a mí!-exclamó Ron, poniéndose de pie.

-Calma-dijo Harry débilmente-. Todavía te necesito Ron...

-¡No, gracias a mí!-dijo Ginny con fuerza, señalando a sus hijos.

-¿Oyes lo que dice, Harry?-preguntó Ron y Harry se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

-No, no escucho nada, nada de nada-murmuró pero los hermanos le cortaron.

-El hecho es que sabes que los mejores amigos ganan a las esposas...

-¡Ron!-le interrumpió Hermione y él le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

-¡Vamos, Hermione, sabes muy bien que formas parte de esto! Eres una de nosotros.

Hermione susurró algo que sonó como "maravilloso" y volvió a concentrarse en su libro con el ceño fruncido.

-Además-continuó Ron, volviendo a su hermana-, yo le conocí primero.

-Oh, ¿quieres que juguemos a ese juego? Bueno, tu le puedes haber conocido antes pero yo le conozco mejor. Y le quiero más.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-gritó Ron enfadado y Hermione dejó su libro, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz-. ¡Yo quiero a Harry!-Ron se volvió hacia Harry y Hermione, buscando apoyo pero ellos se limitan a mirarle.

-¡Bueno!-gritó, levantando las manos al techo. Se levantó, dejando que Ginny se sentara al lado de Harry y miró a su alrededor una vez más.

Cuando Ron, Hermione y los niños llegaron a casa muy entrada la noche de Navidad, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron no se encontraba bien. Acomodó a los niños en sus camas y se metió en la suya, tomando uno de los brazos de Ron.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-le preguntó con suavidad.

-Ella le quiere más-dijo Ron, enfadado. Hermione parpadeó.

-¿Te molesta...te molesta realmente, que Ginny quiera más a Harry de lo que te quiere a ti?

-No. Ella le quiere más de lo que yo lo hago.

Aunque Hermione sabe que es divertido que hubiese llevado tantos años que Ron comprendiera al fin, su corazón se rompió un poco en su pecho, al ver su cara cuando se da cuenta de que su hermana ha preferido a su mejor amigo sobre él.

**2. Ella no es hermosa.**

Ella no es hermosa.

No exactamente. No es tan simple.

Son viejos. No es vieja como Ron pensaba que eran sus padres cuando tenía once años. La clase de edad en la que te despiertas por la noche, al sentir un dolor agudo en los huesos.

La piel de Hermione cuelga bajo su barbilla. Ella lo odia, él lo sabe pero no le importa. Ron prefiere la manera en la que está su cuello cuando se ríe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás: eso amplifica el gesto. Sus ojos son enmarcados por pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas. Son leves pero tiene y Ron la ama más cuando ríe y las patas de gallo aparecen, tan profundas que podrían atrapar sombras.

Y las cejas, ahora bajas, cuelgan como una cortina sobre sus ojos y hacen que parezca seria la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando sonríe, le dan un aire de secretismo. Sus pestañas están justo por debajo. Ella nunca ha utilizado nada para rizarse el pelo o maquillarse. Ron siempre siente algo de orgullo cuando Hermione muestra al mundo su verdadero rostro.

Ella se mueve despacio. Lo mira todo con mucho cuidado y pasa de una habitación a otra, tomándose su tiempo. A Ron le encanta sentarse en una silla y mirarla cuando busca de esa forma, como si redescubriese el mundo. En realidad, no sabe por qué lo hace pero imagina que cada adorno le trae viejos recuerdos y debe tomarse su tiempo para repasarlos todos. Es algo que haces cuando te haces mayor.

Su pelo es corto, justo por los hombros, y sin reglas. Algunos días se encrespan y otros días se riza y de vez en cuando, cuando sale a dar un paseo por el jardín, el viento lo mima y lo peina. Algunos días, el jardín que Rose ha decorado demasiado rápidamente se les queda pequeño y salen a caminar por los campos y colinas. Sus caderas les duelen al día siguiente pero es un simple placer que encuentran en caminar hasta donde quieren, siempre y cuando, le echen ganas.

Ron ama sus brazos. Ahora son suaves, más que los de un bebé y él cree que es por toda la atención que han demostrado. Ella había sido una madre toda su vida, la verdad. Primero fue con Harry, que no tenía a nadie, y después con él, que había estado un poco agitado, después de mudarse de la Madriguera, y luego con Rose y Hugo y con todos los demás que necesitasen un lugar donde estar.

Con el embarazo, aumentó unos números de pie y ahora le molestan un poco. Ron los masajea al final de cada día, y aunque no lo disfruta especialmente, le gusta que ella todavía tenga una piel increíblemente delicada en la planta. Su frente tiene líneas de arrugas por todas las preocupaciones y conocimientos que ha almacenado y se marcan más cuando se concentra mientras lee. Sus dedos siempre llevan el anillo de diamantes de Ron y uno con un rubí que le regaló Harry y lleva los pendientes que Hugo le dio cuando cumplió cincuenta años.

El hueco de su cuello se profundizó y su nuca es el lugar ideal para depositar un beso cuando está atareada en el jardín de Rose. Lleva ropa holgada, ligera de algodón y siempre de blanco.

Por supuesto, estas son sólo las cosas que han cambiado.

Hermione siempre tiene esa inteligencia en los ojos que hace que brillen y sus labios aún se inclinan levemente en las esquinas, de una manera que sigue cortando la respiración de Ron y mantiene la barbilla alta y los hombros rectos y sin llegar a ser pretencioso, esto es lo que dice que ella es demasiado especial para ser normal.

Es deslumbrante. Lleva un moño colocado en el cuello, envidiable y lleno de gracia. Ron piensa que tal vez no es bella, no es lo mismo que cuando eran jóvenes, pero es Hermione. Cada pequeña cosa que ella hace es hermosa y a Ron le gustan especialmente esas cosas que dan muestra de su edad, porque sobrevivió a una guerra y ha vivido en paz.

**1. Me habría gustado ser hijo único.**

Comenzaron a dejar el mundo en el mismo orden en el que llegaron a él.

Por supuesto, a excepción de Fred y George que pronto siguió a su hermano (un accidente, dijeron, pero todos tenían ciertas dudas). De todos modos, los gemelos nunca quisieron ser puntuales.

Así que Bill es el tercero en irse, Fleur está destrozada y aunque la familia Weasley le pidió que se quedara en casa, se fue a Francia casi inmediatamente después del funeral. Victoire se mudó con ella. Ron nunca se enteró exactamente de lo que sucedió pero tampoco quiso saber los detalles. Todo lo que sabía era que Bill era el invencible, y por eso le lleva varios años incluso pensar en la posibilidad de volver a ver el mar.

Charlie es el siguiente. Murió como él quería: un dragón particularmente fiero (incluso aunque se había retirado hacía tiempo). Harry fue a Egipto para recuperar su cuerpo y arreglar las cosas con el Ministerio para que el dragón pudiese vivir. Todos coincidieron en que es lo que Charlie habría querido.

Las cosas están tranquilas por un tiempo: las reuniones familiares son sencillas y raras. Cada uno sobrelleva el dolor de diferentes maneras. Hermione y Rose pasan mucho tiempo al aire libre. Ginny se encarga de cuidar de sus nietos. Lily pinta las paredes una y otra vez (para un cambio de escenario, dice ella) y Ron pasa mucho tiempo con Harry, simplemente en silencio en su antigua habitación naranja.

La llegada de la lechuza es un shock para todos. Es en plena comida de domingo y Percy llega tarde. La carta cayó en el puré de patatas. Ron recuerda exactamente cómo su madre lloraba mientras la leía. Su padre golpeaba una pared sin dejar de murmurar sobre la forma en la que había muerto su hijo y que ni siquiera se molestó en aparecer para decírselo cara a cara. De todos modos, no le habría gustado. Ginny colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y suavemente pone su cabeza sobre ellas. Harry y Hermione se llevaron a los niños para dar un paseo.

La noticia sale en la prensa al día siguiente. Una mentira sobre un rebelde que mató a Percy por haber apoyado al Ministerio durante la guerra. Ron decide que prefiere no saber.

Ningún padre debería tener que sobrevivir a sus hijos. A cinco hijos. Ron piensa que murieron de puro dolor.

Sus funerales son silenciosos. Casi no hay familia para hacer ningún ruido, excepto sus hijos, y ellos parecen entender lo grave que es. Durante años, mientras el resto moría, ellos crecieron.

Ron miró a su hermana pequeña, Ginny y se dio cuenta de que la tos había empeorado. Supuso que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Harry también es consciente de ello, incluso aunque no han hablado mucho desde que Hermione les dejara el pasado otoño. Ron supuso que estaría muy triste pero no es así. No era como cuando era joven y perdió a Fred. Comprendió en esos últimos días el orden natural de las cosas y nadie le iba a echar mucho de menos.

Durante los últimos días de la vida de Ron Weasley, se sentaba en su antigua habitación naranja y decía su nombre en voz alta. Quiere oírlo una vez más para asegurase de que no le falta nada. Suena bien cuando rebota de nuevo hacia él. _Ronald Biliux Weasley. _Casi pleno. _He tenido una buena vida, _se decía.

Es la verdad, ¿no crees?

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión con un review aunque sea cortito ¿sí? Por cierto, si no se ha removido nada dentro de vosotros/as al leer el final es que no tenéis corazón. Que no, que es broma pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo pude aguantarme las lágrimas la primera vez que lo leí y se me hizo un horrible nudo en la garganta mientras lo traducía.  
**

***No sé si lo recordaréis pero, para aquellos/as que no lo hagan, el Bosque de Dean es donde Harry, Ron y Hermione vuelven a estar juntos en el séptimo libro. Sólo lo digo por si las moscas :)**

**¡Dejad reviews!**


End file.
